


Weekend Off

by housemouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming In Pants, Masturbation, Omorashi, Other, PWP, Pants wetting, Public Desperation, Urination, Wetting, basically just piss porn, bladder desperation, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housemouse/pseuds/housemouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's flatmates are out for the next few days, allowing him to freely explore his fetish on his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Off

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains URINE and characters enjoying it in a sexual context. If that is not your cup of tea, please refrain from reading or commenting on this.

Mike didn’t really remember when the whole pee thing had started. When he thought back he realized that he had been fascinated with people going in their pants since early childhood, but when it had become sexual he couldn’t say.   
Mike only knew that the thought of someone desperately holding it and then inevitably wetting themselves made him harder than anything else he could think of. No vanilla porn could compare to seeing or imagining a sexy girl or hot boy frantically clutch at their crotches, jumping up and down whimpering and begging in their desperation to get to a toilet. 

When he masturbated with a full bladder it always gave him a kick, and digging his fingers into his lower body to make the pressure even greater gave him some of the best orgasms he’d ever had.

On his search for porn of people wetting their pants Mike had found another thing that peaked his interest: diapers. He didn’t dare to buy some adult ones for himself, because he was worried his flatmates would find them, but thinking about how it would feel to not only wet through a thin layer of clothes, but into an absorbent diaper where the warmth would spread all around his dick and balls and he could fill it to the brim with his piss… He’d jerked off to that fantasy more than once.

Now it was a rainy Thursday in October and Mike was itching to finally get home from his job. He’d been planning for this weekend for a while now. His flatmates Tom and Jordan were both out, Tom to visit his long distance girlfriend for a week and Jordan to go fishing with his father, and Mike would have the entire flat to himself for three whole days. He planned on making good use of his rare privacy and had a multitude of ideas he wanted to try out.

Standing in the crowded tube home he already noticed the pressure from the coffee and juice he’d had at work. With his plans for the evening in mind, he’d kept his visits to the toilet at a minimum and now his need to pee announced itself in waves of discomfort that came and went at a steady pace. 

The tube jerked to a halt and, looking up to see what station he was at, Mike was pushed against a pole by the stream of new people entering through the doors. The cold metal of the handle poked against his stomach and reminded him sharply of his increasing need for the toilet.   
At the rate it was going, Mike wondered if he should have gone to the toilet once more before leaving, if he had maybe been too ambitious. The ride was still going to be fifteen more minutes and the walk home from the tube station another ten. Mike decided on a change of plans. He was still young and not above jerking of more than once in one day, besides, the situation was actually exciting him. He was glad for the cold weather that had everyone wearing warm clothing, as it meant that his long coat hid the fairly big bulge that was already growing at the front of his jeans.

Carefully, Mike inched closer against the pole, positioning his feet either side and slowly pressed his crotch up against it. His breath hitched and he bit his lip to keep from groaning at the sensation.

As the tube got more and more crowded, nobody realized how he was slowly rubbing himself against the handle. The warm jackets and raincoats of the people rustled and the tube rushed loudly through the tunnels so the sound of some low moans escaping under his breath went unnoticed.  
Small drops of precum soaked through his underwear and he thanked his long coat again for hiding any potential stains on his jeans.

Suddenly the warm feeling against the tip of his cock increased, and Mike knew there had to be a small wet spot on his jeans now. ‘Oh my god, I peed in my pants!’ His fantasy was about to become an embarrassing reality. This wasn’t really how he had imagined himself doing it and he desperately pushed his hand inside his coat pocket to knead his cock through his pants. His bladder ached and it didn’t matter how hard he was by now, he would soon have no choice about how and where to wet himself and if he came now, he wouldn’t stand a chance of holding it.

The next time the doors opened, he stumbled out onto the platform. It was still one station before his usual stop, but he decided, he’d rather wet his pants on the walk home and enjoy it, than be embarrassed and humiliated on the crowded tube.  
Barely keeping himself from doubling over, Mike left the station and made for the path through the park that would lead him home. The wet patch in the front of his still bulging crotch smeared against the tip of his cock and between the overwhelming arousal and the desperate need to piss he was hard as a rock and throbbing in his jeans.

By now it was getting dark and he thanked whoever was responsible for the fact that there were almost no people in the park. His bladder throbbed and ached, the pressure of his hot urine almost reaching the tip of his cock and Mike was amazed at how good this felt, how much the pain and urgency was turning him on.  
When he reached the curve in the path where the trees grew thicker to the side, he practically ran off into the dark, panting and clutching at the front of his pants.

Had any of Mike’s mates been with him or in any other normal situation, this would have been the point where he’d have opened his fly, taken his dick out and pissed against the tree. As it was he went down on his knees next to it, bunched up his coat, spread his legs, pressed his crotch into the cool, damp soil and relaxed.

The stream was so strong that it shot right through his pants and into the earth, hissing and bubbling as the puddle spread and soaked the fabric around his balls and his ass. Mike leaned into the tree as the relief overwhelmed him and he was glad he had kneeled down, because if he hadn’t been sitting already, his knees would probably have given out.  
The back of his jeans was completely soaked by now, warm wetness around his crotch and he was still pissing through his pants like a racehorse. His hot urine turned the soil he was sitting in into mud and sloshed under his balls as he started rolling his hips back and forth through the warm, slick earth.

As the stream slowly began trickling to an end, Mike continued rubbing himself into the messy spot he’d created. His breath came in short pants and he spurned himself on by muttering under his breath “Oh no! Oh no I went pee pee in my pants. I couldn’t hold it and I made a mess. I made my pants all messy! I went to the toilet in my clothes and now I’m all wet, fuck!” he cursed as he came hard into his soiled jeans.

After that Mike took a few minutes to catch his breath and then stood up on shaky legs, pulled his coat down so it covered most of the mess and started walking home.  
The first incident of the weekend had not gone as planned, but it had been better than he could have imagined and he couldn’t wait to try more of his planned experiments in the next days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on writing more of this, but let me know what you think


End file.
